Classical Anku
Classical Anku is an older/archaic form of the Human-Kana branch of the Anku conlang family.The writing system is hugely inspired by Naxi Geba,Yi script,Linear A,Modern Chinese,Bronze inscription,Korean Hangul and Japanese Kana. Modern Ankun (Anbu-Kaku) was originally designed around Japanese but it was poorly constructed with no real rules and lot's of exceptions.Classical Anku is a more systematic approach with more documentation and more consistency.Initially there was a conworld for this language family called Katata, however it has since been dropped and the conlangs are now used to write fictional stories,epics,music and poetry for the real world. Classification and Dialects Classical Anku is the second oldest form of the Human-Kana branch and is directly related to an additional 5 conlangs. There is five branches of the Anku conlang family: Roshi-Kana, inspired by old Norse and Gothic Avila-Kana Ikon-Kana, inspired by Semitic languages and their consonantal root systems Human-Kana, inspired by the Chinese writing system and syllabic structure of Japanese. Kana-Kana, inspired by the Polysynthetic structure of languages such as Malayo-Polynesian and Yupik. Phonology Consonants The sounds provided in ipa comes from Japanese phonology with the exceptions of R and L and Ch. Vowels Phonotactics Classical Anku is highly syllabic and such consonant clusters are rare, being only 2-3 consonants in a row. Most consonant clusters start either with N or M although there are some exepctions such as SH, CH and TS. Writing System The writing system is mostly logographic but there is an alphabet. Through the use of a horrible font creator I managed to create each character of the alphabet with 95% accuracy. In order to show how these characters might be integrated into writing, I wrote this short poem. It uses some logograms and numerals too but characters from the alphabet is also widely used. Title: Eijisei no baka tokana Transliteration: Kodu tokanari'ma, kanatado, se obani. Kodu obani afeng, utsu fon ii, fon se rikana'ma. Translation: Title: Eijisei's poetic writing Every line is split into 3 segments, Each segment contains 1 or 2 or 3 words. Grammar Nouns/Verbs/Adjectives There is no inflection of nouns therefore there's no declension. Verbs comes in two forms, either as characters which are "native" verbs or others which can change between noun,adjective/verb A postfix character with reading value -To/On is added to indicate a change to a verbal form. A postfix character with reading value -Do is added to change a noun/verb to an adjective for describing another noun. Examples: Sho (death. noun) Sho'to (To die) Sho'do (Dying, descriptory) Basu (To flow) is a "native verb" but can be inflected as Basu'do (flowing) to describe a noun but cannot be a noun itself. Syntax Classical Anku has two word orders, using S-V-O and S-O-V interchangeably. S-V-O is mostly used for writing texts such as Epics and Poetry, whilst S-O-V is mostly used for spoken communication although S-O-V can also be used for writing. Plurality is marked with a postfix character with reading value -Ma Possession is marked by a postfix character with reading value -No/Ni attached to the possessor only. Negation of Verbs/Adjectives/Nouns is marked by a postfix character with reading value -Te/N Questions are marked by a particle character with reading value -Nai attached at the end of a sentence. Tenses aren't inflected but rather indicated by separate words such as "past" and "future". Lexicon There is not many words as of yet but the ones written down are a bit of a mess. I currently work on compiling a lexicon grouping words according to the semantic characters used. Thus far I have just about laid out the foundations of the language, there's still a lot of vocabulary to create. Example text Eijisei no angda mikumi. (Eijisei's meditative night) Transliteration: Ika furo basu, leo tsugeoma kirin mito ute miura. Mikumito kanodo tam makido kumita naba tenko. Sunku isuni isu kobuto sing kiri, ika kin basu tane arisu tam obata sanga. Okida sanga Eijisei angdato. Anin kishuto mugo ika anin kishu hakito, anin kindeoto han. Hakishi waka remto ika inun. Translation: As the wind flows through the fields, no sound comes from the village. The night is dark and silent, brightened by the moon in heaven. A gentle sound is made by water flowing down the river as it hits the hill. Atop the hill Eijisei is meditating, He focuses on nothing as he concentrates on breathing. Aware of his surroundings, the young man is in deep sleep while fully awake. Category:Languages